Coaxial cable is an electrical cable typically designed to carry a high-frequency or broadband signal, such as in a high-frequency transmission line. Coaxial cables of nominal 0.235 inch, or smaller, outer diameter, with BNC connector pull test results exceeding approximately 70 pounds, and Structural Return Loss test results exceeding approximately 35 dB, have only been safely deployed within “indoor” central offices. Such cable products are unable to be used in outdoor or buried environments due to concerns over high-voltage electrical impulse hits from lightning and commercial power company sources.
Additionally, many coaxial cable installers dislike the undesirable and messy gel-filled compounds universally used to protect these cables from outdoor water ingress situations.